Harvest
by Scorpina
Summary: After seeing what Bray Wyatt did on Raw. Kaden knew he has to stop him before Bray Wyatt loses control. But he can't do it alone. Kaden needs help, but where to go for it becomes the question.
1. Chapter 1

Harvest.

Chapter 1

I didn't think he would have gone this far.

But it's all my fault.

All I wanted was for my dad to break free of his Corporate image, looking back now, it was clear he already was. I messed things up, and now. He's in the hands of Bray Wyatt. Worst still, the Wyatt family has grown to a point where I cannot face them alone. I can't.

I won't.

"So, what are you going to do?"

I was sitting in the hotel lobby with Roman Reigns, he knew the Wyatts well, but he also knew better to go into a fight alone. 'Man, you know I have your back. Always! Dean too,"

"I know you do, which is why I am not asking you to help me."

"Wait, what? Kaden, you can't be serious!"

"Roman, I know you mean well, but this is no longer your fight, as well it is out of your realm. With what I saw on Monday, I didn't think Bray would have the audacity to take what isn't his. He should know better. Also, I am not waiting for this to backfire on him."

"How do you know it will backfire?" said Roman.

I couldn't help but smile. "My father and Uncle know what they can do, the very extent of their powers. They have to, Wyatt may think he understands, but he don'ts. You don't combine fire and ice. Nor do you combine living fire with dead fog." I paused. "Roman, I need to tell you something."

"Anything man."

"I haven't even told dad this."

Roman appeared concerned and worried. "About what?"

I hesitated for a moment, but I took a deep breath and look him in the eyes.

"I'm not an only child."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Wait, what?

Roman Reign's jaw dropped.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that you have a sibling?" he said slowly.

"Well... siblings." I explained.

His mouth continued to hang open. "Okay, back it up here, start from the beginning."

I took a deep breath and began to explain. "My mom... didn't die in the car accident." I said. "You see, at the time, my dad was being controlled by my grandfather, Paul Bearer. He didn't know about my mom and dad dating, dad wasn't about to let him find out either. The car accident was staged, only my dad was in the car when it happened. My grandfather on my mother's side knew some of the officers on scene and made them announce that my mom was in the car and died. Dad doesn't remember since he wrecked the car pretty good, probably knocked himself unconscious and forgot about my mom and the plan."

I paused as Roman appeared to have stopped blinking. "Go on."

"Well, my mom did pass away, giving birth."

"So... How many siblings do you have?"

I couldn't quite bring myself to say it, so I held up three fingers.

"THREE!" he demanded, Roman leaned in and whispered. "There's three of you?"

"Yeah, three boys and a girl. My brothers and sister didn't want anything to do with the WWE. My sister is a news reporter. One of my brothers is in MMA, another became a fire fighter if you can imagine that. The third, I haven't seen or heard from in a while. He is traveling the world finding himself. He felt guilty that mom died giving birth to him last. So he's trying to figure out his life."

Roman sat back, stunned to say the least. "Shit." he said. "Have you told them..."

"No, not yet, but no doubt they know of it by now." No sooner did I say that, did my phone ring. I looked at the number and knew right away it was one of my brothers. "Jason?"

"Kaden. Man, what the hell is going on with you and dad?"

"Dad and I don't quite have an issue right now. It's another, Bray Wyatt. Can you help me out?"

Jason fell silent. "Yeah," he said. "I'll be wherever you need me. Name the time and place."

"But don't you have your first fight coming up?"

"Cancelled, again." he muttered. "Look, tell me where to go and I will meet you there."

"All State arena. I'll let security know you are with me."

"Screw that!" he said. "Send me your wrestling gear, and I'll enter that arena as you!"

"Jason, no offense, you don't quite fit into my wrestling gear."

He laughed. "Yeah, I remember your favourite T-shirt I ruined."

"Don't remind me. I'll see you soon." and hung up.

"Jason huh?" said Roman.

I nearly forgot he was there. "Yeah, first born, bigger than me."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Trust me, when you see him it won't be that hard to."

I kept looking down at my phone, wondering if I should make the first move and ask the rest of my siblings for help. Then again, I don't know what Jason and I could do together. Perhaps the two of us would be enough?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The All State arena

I paced about in the back parking lot waiting for him. Sadly, my odd disposition didn't go unnoticed. I heard footsteps coming from behind, when I turned, I saw Seth Rollins standing there, smiling. "So your old man isn't around to help you huh? You ought to be more careful in the locker room."

"Get lost Seth." I growled.

"Not just yet." he shrugged his shoulders up to bring the title close to himself. "The question here is why are you lingering in the parking lot? Are you expecting someone to show up? Someone rather important?" he said.

"For that matter, yes, yes I am. Now, how about you beat it."

"Naw, I want to see for myself who you are waiting for. I doubt it's a girl. Like you could get a girlfriend, if they knew who your father was!"

I was about to speak out once more, until the car pulled up. I turned and saw him through the windshield before the lights were cut off. Seth peered but didn't look like he saw anything. If he did, he would probably regret not wearing brown pants tonight.

The car door opened, and then he came out. Seth suddenly went white as a ghost, his title slipped and fell off his shoulder, but he managed to keep a good grip on it.

Jason arrived.

He was taller than me by an inch and a half, he was bigger, but has since slimmed down to qualify in MMA fights. If anything, he was lean and well toned. His hair was kept short, sort of like Dad's before he put his mask back on. He grew a small beard and had his right eye brow pierced. Jason paused as he stared at the now silent and pale Seth Rollins. But he gave a small smirk. "Something tells me he didn't know."

"The locker room doesn't know, well, no one but Roman Reigns." I replied.

I approached Jason and embraced him. It's been a long time since I have seen him. "Good to see you little bro. Now, show me around and tell me what we are dealing with here." I began to led him into the locker room, he paused and turned to Seth. Jason pushed Seth's jaw up enough to make him close it. "You are going to catch flies if that yap of your stayed open."

I gave Jason the run down as to what went on, the Wyatts have grown stronger and I couldn't take them on my own. "They are too smart to fall for my tricks anyway. But Bray has dad's power by the looks of it."

Jason smirked. "You really still believe that huh?"

"I don't know what to believe anymore, all I know is that dad is in trouble and we need to help him. And our Uncle."

"We have an uncle?"

"The Undertaker. Ring a bell?"

"No, but it tolls." Jason said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes to him and kept moving.

I was just reaching my locker room when I heard. "And who is this?"

I froze as the Authority stood in the halls, hidden behind them was Seth.

"Well, you see..."

"He's my client's trainer!"

Even I froze when I heard the voice of Paul Heyman bellow from behind me. He stepped forward and kept calm and collected as he explained that Jason was Brock's training partner to keep his skills in the best shape possible. "Now, if you deny my client his trainer, that will be a breech of contract!"

"Trainer? He's no trainer! That's Kane's kid, another one of them!" said Seth.

"Oh really? You, come with me. Authority, you are more than welcome to join me as my client trains, come and watch for yourself!" Paul grabbed Jason by the hand and began to led him away, he kept turning to me, wondering what was going on. I didn't know for sure either. Paul was going to help us, or he is going to be our downfall!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The test.

I was worried.

Did Paul just set me up to fail? Or he is trying to help me?

Along the way, I saw him leaning in to Jason. Jason was poised to listen and just nodded his head as Paul continued to speak with him. However, Stephanie was picking up her pace, she walked by me until she lingered behind them. "All I am saying is that his defence is perfect, offence need a little improvement, and that was not addressed in the last lesson." Paul said a little louder.

"What about his foot work? Are his feet spaced far apart? Where is his centre of gravity now? Has it shifted since we last spoke?"

Sometimes I don't know how Jason can lie through his teeth and out his ass. Sometimes it's just a gift, then again, I grew up with him, it shouldn't be the least bit surprising.

We made our way to a work out area. Brock was pacing the floor when we walked in. He took one look at Jason and smirked. "My man!" he said and raised his firsts. Without hesitation, Jason gave them a gently knock.

"Brockman!" he said in the same excited tone. "Alright, what did you want to work on today?"

My brother was able to play along for a solid half hour. He and Brock spared about the work out room, and appeared to pull off this lie. However, Seth wasn't convinced. "You said he was your brother!" Seth yelled to me.

"I didn't deny that." I replied.

Hunter and Stephanie suddenly stared at me oddly. "Your brother? You mean Kane has another son?" Hunter demanded.

"Yeah. You never asked." I snapped back. "besides, he's not here as a wrestler. See, he's MMA trained, not WWE trained."

Hunter stared at Jason for the longest time. "That... could change..."

"No, NO You cannot be serious!" protested Seth.

"Easy now, just putting it out there. It can be what is best for business after all..." Hunter gave Jason a card and a gentle slap on the shoulder. "Let me know." and walked out.

Seth was fuming as he followed Hunter and Stephanie out of the room. I, however was breathing a sigh of relief. "We dodged a bullet... question is, why did you help us Paul?"

Paul only smiled. "You need to ask my client, besides. You could have easily interfered in his match with the Undertaker, but didn't. That'a appreciated and respected."

"You had an issue with my Uncle, I wasn't going to get dragged into it."

"Look, thanks for the help, but don't we have something to attend to?" asked Jason.

"Yeah, come on."

I led Jason to my locker room and tried to explain to him what was going on, I didn't think the Wyatts would suspect that I have back up, then again, I could be wrong.

Meanwhile.

"I saw it, I saw it with my own eyes. Another one of them!"

"This, interests me greatly. What else is Kaden hiding from us?"

"I don't know, but his brother, is bigger than he is. Perhaps he will use him to attack us."

"He can try, but he cannot win. Kaden knows he is outmatch, and overpowered. We are the ones in charge! Tonight, let us make an example out of him and his blood. He will feel what true power is!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- the first confrontation.

If you can believe it, it was Triple H's idea for me to introduce the WWE universe to my older brother Jason.

It was also the first time he has stood before a massive crowd. Granted, he has been waiting for the chance to do so for ages, since he was to fight in as many as 10 MMA fights by this point. Yet, all of his competitors either backed down or somehow got hurt before the big fight. He stood in aw of the crowd, the roar deafening but it brought a smile to his face. "I suppose this needs an explination. So here it is. Ladies and Gentlemen, this is my older brother, Jason."

The crowd roared with applause and some even chanted 'welcome Jason'.

"Now, for the reason why I have asked him here. I think the answer is obvious. My father, my uncle are in the hands of a mad man. I won't bring my friends into this fight, for it doesn't concern them. Family however, well, that's different. Jason here has been itching for a fight, and I want my dad back. So Wyatts, come out, come out wherever you are."

I dropped the mic and waited for a response. It came on the titan tron. The area plunged into darkness as I saw two shilloetts on the screen. They were chained and hung with their arms suspended over their heads. Then, the laughter came. "You are challenging forces beyond your understanding boy."

Bray Wyatt then stepped into view. Staring deeply into the camera, I felt his eyes pierce me. "You risk your own blood for the sake of this fight? Why? Why bring in family, when it is family that got you into this? Your daddy isn't the man he once was. Your legendary Uncle, a husk for his former self. Why? Because, the power that once chose them. Has now chosen me to be its master."

"Wyatt, you don't know what you are doing!" I protested.

"Don't I?"

His arms raised above his head, as they dropped the fire burst forth from the turnbuckles. The ramp itself became engulfed in fire.

I was then struck from behind.

Harper, Rowan, and Strowman had snuck up behind us through the dark! I turned and laid out Harper and Rowan outside of the ring, Jason was left to fend off Strowman.

I didn't know if Jason was ready for this kind of fight, but he remained cool, calm and collected as he and Strowman began to circle one another. Neither man flinched or dared to make the first move. My brother looked him over, but smiled. Strowman took offence and came right at him. Jason stepped to the side, before his knee went up into Strowman's stomach. You could hear the wind knock out of the big man, but still, he didn't fall. Strowman stumbled back until he slipped under the ropes, he recovered rather quickly, then he smiled...

Why is he smiling?

The arena began to go dark against, this time Bray Wyatt appeared at the top of the ramp. He laughed aloud until he pointed to me. He dropped to one knee.

I never saw it coming.

I was struck by lightning out of nowhere!

The blow itself threw me back and into the steel steps.

God, did that hurt.

But then I remembered. Jason's in the ring!

I couldn't get my strength back in time, when he too was struck!

But the strangest thing happened. Jason didn't fall. He remained standing on his own two feet, his arms were even up to brace for the impact, but the lightning didn't affect him. It shocked Bray Wyatt too as he tried time and time again. He never missed, and struck Jason each time. But still, nothing happened.

What the hell is going on?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Questions.

Jason and I were quick to get back stage, through the crowd and out of the sight of the Wyatt Family. all the while, Jason kept staring at his hands. "That should have done some damage to me. That should have hurt." he said.

When we got back stage, I got checked over. The lightning burnt a few articles of my clothing, but no real harm was done. Jason didn't have any markings on him. We were half way down to the locker room, when I heard a familiar voice in the hallways. "So, Mr. Rollins, what do you think of the interview?"

There she was. Being as skillful as she always was.

Her long, wavy brown hair was tied back, she stood confident and poised, I remember looking at pictures of mom, and she is the spitting image of her. She stood tall, nearly taller than all the Divas in the locker room, but wasn't as toned. She has filled out her frame rather nicely.

Seth smiled, but as he turned, he saw Jason and I standing there. "HEY!" he growled. "Get your own interview!"

Jason and I started to laugh. "No thanks, we know better than to be interviewed by family." said Jason.

Seth's look dropped once more as he turned to the young woman, she smiled. "Well, I think I have all that I need."

"And I gave you my number!"

"Relax, I wasn't going to call you anyway." She then turned to us. "And when were you going to tell me about dad?" she demanded.

"I was, I didn't know if you were still working."

"Are you kidding? I've gone independent. I work for no one but me." She turned to Jason. "Long time no see big bro."

Jason rolled his eyes. "Are you still upset that I ate your Halloween candy? That was twenty years ago Jewel! Give it up!"

She only smiled and turned back to me. "So, I have done a little research of my own. I have seen who you are up against, but I don't think you really know why. Also, now, they are going to start coming after us." Jewel has done some deep digging into our family's past. We followed her to my locker room where she pulled out her laptop computer. She began to type in various information before coming to our family tree and history. "I don't know a whole lot on dad's side, but for mom's it's been interesting and has linked to the unknown and even witchcraft back in the day." she said. "From what I have gathered the Vick family was persecuted during the witch trials of Salem, however, none were convicted. However, there was rumor that a curse was casted on the family by another who tried to have them convicted."

"Someone tried to use mom's ancestors as scapegoats?" said Jason.

"Yeah." she said. "The odd thing is though, it never took. You know how curses can be. For this family, they tried to curse them to be childless and the name would fail to live on. However, the Vick family became very large. What I want to know is this, who tried to curse the family?"

"Don't read too deep into that, it sounds like a bunch of BS to me." said Jason. "What I want to know is how can I be struck by lightning and not get a scratch on me, or even hit the ground?"

"You're guess is as good as mine." Jewel said. She then paused. "I found him, you know."

"Found him?" I asked. Then it hit me. Our youngest brother. "You found Todd?"

She nodded. "He was in a Shaolin temple among the monks, I was doing a reporting piece back when I worked for the news station. He's doing well,"

"Is he coming home?" asked Jason.

"Didn't say, he was doing his year for a vow of silence. Couldn't talk, but he looked... happier. If that is even possible."

"That's great about Todd, but we still need to save dad and the Undertaker. Where do we go from here now?"

Jewel closed her laptop and looked between the two of us. "Wherever he is, I am going with you."

Elsewhere.

"He didn't fall, he should have fallen like his brother!"

"He is solid like a rock, I couldn't believe how firm he stance was."

"Something isn't right about them, they ARE hiding something!"

"That's enough!" Bray Wyatt bellowed to his family. They all fell silent. "I have seen what you saw, and I know now why it is. Kane and the Undertaker are not the only ones with unnatural powers. That has been passed on to the young of Kane, now. If you boys want to be as I am. You will find them, you will bring them to me, and you will feed off their essences and know what I have taught you is all true!"

A twisted smirk came over each face of the Wyatt Family, they left their master to do his bidding, Bray only smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Of myth and legend.

We retreated back to my hotel room for the night. Jewel was on her computer, researching family history. Jason was still staring at his hands and I had just recovered from the attack. Jewel was a frantic researcher, she could find something faster than google at times. But not even I knew what she was looking over. She still think Bray Wyatt is after this family because of some sort of 'family curse' back in the Salam witch hunting days, I think it is something far more than that.

"Has anyone called Roger?" I said aloud.

Jason paused. "You want to drag him into this? He's a firefighter"

"Still, I don't think the Wyatts will be satisfied until they have gotten to all of us, Roger included."

"I can't believe he changed his name to Roger, it's so ordinary!" said Jewel. "Still, I remember the hassle he got in high school. With a name like Victor Vick, it gets annoying."

"Still, I think we need to call him to be sure." I got on my phone and began to call. The phone ranged briefly, until I finally got an answer. "Hey Roger, it's me Kaden..."

Then, the laugh came on the other end.

The same one of a mad man!

"Roger... isn't here. Why didn't you say there were more of you little one?"

"Wyatt... How did your find him! Where's my brother!"

"Oh, he came willingly if you can believe that. He wanted to see his daddy once more. Now then, looks to me we got a trade to do. There's three of you and I got three of your relatives. Now, what say you, your brother and sister come pay me a visit, and I'll let them go."

"What do you want Wyatt? We have nothing to offer you, we aren't like our father!"

"That's where you're wrong. Follow the buzzards, and find out." The phone went dead.

I hung up, but couldn't believe what I heard. Jewel and Jason stood and stared at me in shock. "They have Roger? Why? What did he do?" demanded Jewel.

"I don't know. Wyatt thinks we have something, power like dad. I don't believe it though."

"It's Bull, I told you that before, complete and utter BS!" said Jason. "But Roger?"

I was about to speak until a knock came on to the door. We all looked to each other, no one was expecting company or knew we gathered in the same room. At least, I don't think they did. I went to the door but turned to my siblings, with a nod, Jewel held a lamp, Jason's fists were up as I opened the door.

Not even I was prepared to see him.

"Todd?"

He stood there, like a grizzly looking man. Hell, he could pass as a Wyatt family member! his beard was long and unkept, his hair however was in far better condition. He tied it back and managed to keep it clean. "May I come in?" he asked.

I let him into the room, he hugged Jason and Jewel. When I closed the door he turned to me. "I figured things out." he said.

"Todd, it's great to see you, but we are in a bit of a situation." I explained.

"I am aware, which is why I came back to help you. I figured out why this man is after our family! It is so clear to me now!" Todd sat on the floor and crossed his legs. For some reason the rest of us followed his led. "If you look at it like this, it makes the world of sense. The Undertaker is known for his command on death, right? Thus the fog and lightning he summons. Our Father, controls fire, fire is life. Undertaker and dad don't get along too well because they are opposite elementals, life and death! But there is a respect, one cannot exist without the other. Yin and Yang."

"Uh... huh..." said Jason. "Todd..."

"Hear me out." he said. "I saw what happened this night between you and Bray Wyatt, I know why lightning doesn't hurt you. Jason, you are grounded. You know where you stand and you see life as is. Firm and unyielding. You are like earth." He turned to Jewel. "Sister, you seek and spread the truth. Truth that is spoken need the air in the lungs to send forth its message."

"Wait, Todd are you saying we have a connection to elements?"

"Yes, for it comes from dad, and his power cannot be passed to another unless he himself passes on. I never understood the connection, I mean why our family out of all others. But I began to see it clearly in my vow of silence. I understood it, and now I can share it with you."

"It's a hell of a theory." I said. "But it doesn't explain why Wyatt would want it."

"He is a soul starved for power, and will stop at nothing to obtain it. He does not know the damage he is causing within himself. Life and death under the same master is not safe nor will it last. One must overtake the other, and if there is only a single body to have that battle within, it will destroy him."

We fell silent. "Well, that's a good thought to have. But we need to think of a way of getting dad, Undertaker and Roger back."

Todd smiled. "I can find them."

"Todd, this isn't the time for this." said Jason.

"Actually, it's the perfect time." said Jewel. "What do we do?"

Todd stood off the ground. "I need a lit candle, and we need a large motive of transportation."

"Got it, I'll hotwire Hunter's bus." said Jason.

"I'll distract them." said Jewel.

"I guess I will find the candle." I said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Follow the light.

"Left, now."

"Todd, this is really not a good idea, I mean, how on earth..."

"Go north and turn left again."

Jewel was driving like a mad woman! She could maneuver a bus like no one's business. But that wasn't what was scaring me. We were taking directions from Todd, who was staring at a lit candle in his hand. I watched him closely, some how he was able to keep his body and hand perfectly steady. But he's following the way the flame moves. "We need to go off road." he said.

Jewel smiled. "Not my bus, no problem!" She made a hard right, and next thing we knew, we were driving on a dirt road, out of the city and in the middle of nowhere. The bus became rocked as the road shook the whole thing up. Yet somehow, Todd kept his hand perfectly still. We went deeper into the path, when suddenly, the candle went out.

"Stop!" said Todd.

The bus slid and skidded, but soon came to a stop. Jewel turned off the lights and opened the door. "What now?" she whispered.

Todd was the first one off the bus. He lit the candle once more and began to whisper a chant. The flame went out once more, but the wisp of smoke began to move and suddenly make a thin path. Todd turned to the bus and said. "Stand by. I'll be right back." In the dark of the woods, he went off on his own. I nearly followed him, but Jason stopped me.

"You know how Todd is. Let him do his thing." I found myself sitting in the bus, and staring out into the darkened world. Jason was right. I know Todd well enough. He has always been a wondering soul ever since he learned about mom. He blamed himself for her death, but it wasn't his fault. It became his burden, and that didn't change as he grew up. In high school, he wouldn't make friends, he didn't think he deserved them. After he graduated, he worked his ass off doing odd jobs, just enough to pay for his dream of traveling the world.

We didn't find out until later that he wanted to travel the world in search of teachers, those of different faiths to learn. About what? None of us knew, he never said what he wanted to learn. But seeing him now, I think he was looking at broadening his perspective of life. To learn why he was on this world, and perhaps his true purpose.

"So, Todd huh?" said Jewel.

"Something is up with him." said Jason. "I have never seen him so calm and focused before."

"It's because he knows something." I said aloud. "Todd came to us in our time of need. I have no doubt that he knows what is going on, and knows what needs to be done."

I paused as I swore, something moved outside.

Standing up, I looked out the front window and saw the bushes moving about. Footsteps followed. Jewel was prepared to turn on the bus once more, until I saw a familiar glimmer. The candle stick Todd held was reflecting the moonlight.

Jason and I rushed out of the bus and saw him in the distance. On his shoulder was dad. Behind him was Roger carry the Undertaker. "On the bus, quickly!" he whispered.

We rushed back on just as I saw the glow of a lantern in the distance starting to become brighter. We let Todd and Roger on the bus first, then Jason and I got on. Jewel slammed the doors and turned it on.

The Wyatts stood before us!

"Let's see who wins, the crazy asshole or a bus!" Without hesitation, Jewel hit the gas.

The Wyatts were quick to give her room as she began to drive us out of the darkened woods.

I turned to check on dad. He was out cold but alright. The Undertaker was the same way. "Todd... How..."

"I spoke with Roger earlier about the Wyatts, which is why he went willingly." he said.

I turned to Roger who shrugged his shoulders. "He asked first, you know how I am."

Typical. Roger was the guy that whoever asked first got his help, doesn't matter how important or serious the situation was, it was first come, first serve. I got to admit, it was weird to see him again. He grew his hair to go past his ears, he remained clean shaven for the most part, Roger was the only one who didn't really look like dad unless you pissed him off.

The bus suddenly turned right, and the ground grew even again. We were back on the road and heading the hell out of here. "So I got to know, how did you convince Hunter to let you have the bus?" I said to Jewel.

She laughed. "I interned at Fox News, you learn how to speak to capitalists like a second language. If need me I know how to get Donald Trump's helicopter!"

"I don't think I would want to know how she could manage that." whispered Jason.

"I would." laughed Roger.

"Enough guys, let's get dad and the Undertaker someplace safe, then we take on the Wyatts."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - the retreat

We managed to hunker down at Jewel's place.

She has a beautiful house, luckily with room for all of us.

In the days that followed, Dad nor the Undertaker woke. I tried talking to dad, but got no response. Roger and Jason tried as well, but there was no reaction. Jewel didn't know what to do, but she turned to Todd of all people. "What do you think we should do?"

Todd has spent most of his time sitting in the corner of the room where we kept dad and the Undertaker. He would always sit cross legged, his eyes closed and deep breathing. Meditation no doubt, but what good would that do us? Todd's eyes opened for the first time. Every time I come to check on dad and the Undertaker, they have been closed. "They cannot wake because Bray Wyatt still possesses some of their essence." he said calmly. Todd slowly stood up from the ground as he approached their bed sides.

Then he did something strange.

It startled the family as he placed his thumb between the eyes of dad and the Undertaker. Once he did, their eyes opened wide. But they appeared to be in a state of shock. Todd's head went back as his eyes closed once more. I could only wonder what he sees. But then, he let them go. Removing his hands their eyes closed once more and dad and Undertaker fell back into a state of rest. "I know what needs to be done."

"Todd..." said Jason. "What did you see?"

Todd turned to us. "I saw where their essence is held, and if it isn't released soon, they will clash and cause great damage to those near by."

"I don't see the harm in letting that happen." I muttered.

"It will not just damage the Wyatts. It will harm their essence. If they clash parts of dad and the Undertaker can be lost forever!"

"How do you know so much about this?" I asked.

Todd smiled. "You learn a lot from many spiritual masters. Each culture has a different approach to the subject matter. I learn from many of them for there are some that work well when combined. It also helps me better understand my purpose in this world."

"You spoke of that before. Do you think you found it?" I asked.

"Most defiantly, it is for this very reason. Now, about the Wyatts. Brothers, I ask of you. Leave them to me."

This startled Jason and I. "Wait, what? You want to handle them alone?"

"Yes. Because I can."

"Todd, I don't think..." but I paused. Ever since Todd got here, we got farther ahead than we ever could. Because of him, we found dad and the Undertaker. He came up with a plan with Roger to get them out after Roger was taken. I looked into his eyes and saw the confidence he never had before. He was determined he could stop the Wyatts and help dad and the Undertaker.

I looked to Jason, who shook his head to me.

Looking back to Todd, I nodded. "Just tell us what you need."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- In Todd we trust

Monday Night Raw

After Jewel was able to smooth things over with Hunter and the abused bus, we turned our focus to the Wyatts. Todd didn't speak a word of his plan to anyone. All he asked of us was to trust him and bring Dad and the undertaker with us to the arena. It wasn't easy to sneak them in. In fact it was down right impossible. I was carrying dad on my shoulder. Jason had the Undertaker.

People stopped and stared at us as it all happened, but then they remembered, the last they have seen the brothers of destruction, they were in the hands of Bray Wyatt. We managed to get a locker room to ourselves and laid them on the ground. Todd looked them over before giving a nod of his head. "I need them on the ramp way when I confront Bray Wyatt." he said.

This, startled us. "They cannot help you, they can't fight. You are going to make them sitting ducks!" protested Roger.

"No, they need to be near by for what will happen tonight. Trust me." he said.

I nodded once more and told everyone else we have to trust Todd, after all, he's the one who has gotten us this far. Why doubt him now? Jason volunteered to help, as did I. So with that, we sat in wait of the Wyatts to make their move. Luckily for us, they are not the types to sit around to vent their frustration.

They went out in the middle of the show, taking hold of the ring and surrounding the arena in darkness. Bray Wyatt was upset to say the least.

"it is one thing to take from another. It is another to STEAL FROM ME!"

He looked dead into the camera. "Kaden. I know your secret. I know you are not alone in this world as you had the others believe. In fact, your brother Jason, isn't the only one. I had one of your kin in my possession, and you have the audacity to take from me without giving something back!"

"Now." Todd whispered.

We made our way to the ramp, I placed Dad on the left side, the Undertaker was laid on the right side of the stage. Todd then turned to us, placing a hand on Jason and my shoulder and smiled.

Once we left, the light on the ramp came on, and Todd stood in it. His arms outstretched like Bray Wyatt would do, but he didn't move. At least, not at first.

Bray Wyatt appeared rather interested since, after all, Todd has a long unkept beard and long hair like the Wyatt family.

Todd reached down and picked a microphone from the ramp. "You're right, Mr. Wyatt. Kaden isn't alone, he isn't an only child. But you need to understand, you do not take from my family. Especially my father. We already lost our mother, and we will not lose another due to circumstance."

Bray began to laugh. "Is that is? Are you trying to scare or threaten me boy? Do you know who I am? Do you know what I can do to you right now!"

Todd smiled. "Yes, in fact. I know who you are, but I know far more than you think I do. For example, that lantern you carry, that is the only thing in your possession that allows you to access the essence of my father and the Undertaker. Your body and mind are unable to handle the power!"

For the first time ever, I saw Bray Wyatt flinch. He was taken aback, but held the lantern a little tighter. He dropped to his knee to send the lighting down on my brother, but it backfired.

The lightning struck the corner of the ring, and made it burst into flames!

The fire then began to spread to the other corners of the ring, and then went out. It was happening, the power was going out of control!

Wyatt wasn't about to let his weakness be shown, so he did the next best thing. He turned to his family. "Take him down!" Bray ordered.

Stroman was the first to leave the ring and confront Todd. He stood ready, as the big man began to run up the ramp., I blinked and nearly missed it all. Somehow, Todd struck Stroman once, just once. Forcing Stroman to stop, drop to his knee and fall over and off the ramp.

Harper and Rowan then charged up the ramp. Only they too fell after a single blow.

Bray stood in the ring, confused to what became of his men. But then he began to shake with rage. "You want to confront me! So be it!" He dropped to his knee and sent down the lightning. This time it obeyed.

The only thing is, Todd caught it.

He caught the lightning and accumulated it in his grasp!

Wyatt didn't take kindly to the action and summoned the fire.

Todd caught it in his free hand!

How could he do this? How did he know he could do this?

Wyatt began to shake his head in disbelief, he raised the lantern and tried to summon the power once more.

Todd struck.

he was able to combine the lightning and fire, and stuck the glass of the lantern! It shattered in the hands of Bray Wyatt! He was knocked back and out, as the smoke began to fill the ring. Todd then closed his eyes, be must have started a chant that forced the smoke to move up the ramp. From there the lightning and fire in his hands began to condense down. He turned and struck dad and the Undertaker! The smoke cleared, dad and the Undertaker began to move once more, nearly sitting up, only to fall back down from the shock of the blow.

Jason and I rushed out and helped them backstage. Todd, I have no idea what he was doing out there, but he did it. His plan worked. Still, how on earth did he know it would work?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Reunion.

We got them backstage once more and eased them on to the floor. Dad and the Undertaker began to stir.

All eyes however, were on Todd. "What did you do? How did you do it?" said Jewel.

He smiled. "As I have said, life and death cannot be mixed together, what I didn't mention though that they can be controlled by one who has experienced both. I have walked that threshold, mom died giving birth to me, therefore I was a creature of both life and death." he explained.

"What did you do to the Wyatts? You didn't even strike them!" said Jason.

"I didn't have to. It was a chakra point on their bodies, all under a disillusion have one. And it's just below the rib cage. It blocks the oder of their master" said Todd.

"Damn, all this time you spent away from home, it really paid off." said Roger.

"What about that talk earlier about us, being part of an element?" said Jason.

"Oh, that's all true, but all people are connected to a certain element. Some, like us are more so than others. Think about it and what we all grew up to be, what we became. It's really clear as crystal if you think about it."

The groaning interupted Todd. Dad's head began to shake back and forth, until suddenly he sat up. He held his head for a moment as I went on my knees. "Dad, dad you okay?"

His eyes were a little clouded, but he blinked a few times and looked to me. "Kaden... you came to help me?"

"Actually, this is all my fault. When you were with the authority, I asked Bray Wyatt to bring you back to your old self. I didn't realize it until it was too late that you were already turning back to your old self. Dad, I'm so sorry."

Then the Undertaker sat up. He didn't hold his head, instead, he stared straight out to the locker room... and at my siblings. He blinked a few times until a look of utter confusion came over him. "I got to be seeing things." he muttered.

Dad then looked and noticed my brothers and sister staring at him, smiling, some with tears in their eyes. "Hi daddy." said Jewel.

Dad turned and stared at me. "Daddy?" he said.

"Yeah, I didn't quite know how to break it to you about the others. But, here they are. Dad, meet your other sons and your daughter!"

Dad looked at each one of them in the eye. He then pointed to Roger. "Him, I don't believe."

Jason smiled. "Oh no, he is. all you got to do is piss him off, watch!" suddenly he stomped on Roger's foot. After the initial shock, Roger's brow lowered, his eyes narrowed as the sneer worthy of dad came over his face.

"You son of a..."

"Okay, I see it now." said dad.

The room was dead quiet, Dad slowly got himself off the ground and continued to stare at his new extended family. the Undertaker followed. Neither one of them said a word, but then, a crooked smile came over my father. "I think we have come bonding to do..."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- The end

"Todd, I was meaning to ask you, about everyone being connected to an element. You didn't say what I was."

Todd smiled at me. "It's it obvious. You are the light. You brought us all together once more, you kept us together as kids. Kaden. You are a guiding light in this family, and I don't think we could have done this without you. Hell, we wouldn't even know about dad if you didn't get into the WWE."

I never thought of it that way. Todd then looked to me with a little concern. "What exactly are we doing back here?"

"Oh, dad's idea. he doesn't take things like being kidnapped, used and abused lightly. Just ask Seth Rollins."

He nodded yet was unsure. "I am not one to take part in revenge plans. You do know that."

"I know, but it means so much to dad that if we all stand together and scare the crap out of someone."

Reluctantly, Todd agreed.

Elsewhere.

Bray Wyatt was shaking off what just happened to him. He couldn't believe his plan, and all of his hard work failed. "That boy will pay!" he said to his followers. "That boy has no idea what he has done, nor will he live it down. He has awoken the eater of worlds, and it is time he is devoured!"

Bray Wyatt and the Family made it deeper into the locker room, until they found the darkness they sought. Bray had another lantern, just in case. He lit the wick of it, only to find that he and the Wyatt family were not alone in the darkness.

Kane, his children and the Undertaker stood before them, waiting for their to return.

Taker reached forward and snuffed out the flame of the lantern.

"Run." Taker whispered to the Wyatts.

THE END


End file.
